With progress in scaling, the variations in element characteristics increase due to variations resulting from factors associated with a process of manufacturing transistor elements which form a semiconductor memory device.
Therefore, in, for example, an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), the variation in cell current used to charge/discharge bit lines, and that in bit line delay time distribution are likely to become significant.